Reaching Out
by sakimidare
Summary: Because sometimes even the longest distances can be bridged,  if you try hard enough. 1869 drabble-ish. T because of non-explicit sexual activity.


**A/N: Oh. My. **_**God**_**!**

**I wrote 1869. **

**I wrote an almost-lime.**

**Both first times, so ... review? **_**Pwease?**_

**Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death!**

**Mukuro: **_**Oya oya**_**, you're only saying that because this is one of those rare fics where you actually manage to top me. Speaking of which, Bani-**_**chan~ **_**3**

**Me: o.o""" Erm ... I'llseeyoulaterdoreviewandI'llbegratefulifMukurodoesn'tkillme - runs-**

**Mukuro: Kufufu ... where are you running to~?**

**Me: Seriously, why did my fantasy of Mukuro chasing after me play out in this twisted manner?**

**Hibari: -suddenly interested- Wao, what's that? My herbivore chasing after you? I'LL BITE YOU BOTH TO DEATH!**

**Me and Mukuro: o.o""""" HE MISUNDERSTOOD OUR INTENTIONS! **

**Me: Well, not really **_**my**_** intentions ... **

**Mukuro: Ku...fu...? You're weirding even me out! **

**Me: BUT HE DEFINITELY MISUNDERSTOOD THIS SITUATION! Temporary truce, Mukuro-chan?**

**Mukuro: o.o" What's up with the 'chan'?**

**Hibari: I HEARD YOU YOU HERBIVORES!**

**Candy: -slaps a censored due to extreme violence sticker on the screen- Yo! I'm the saner side of this ... insane bunny (Me: ITS BANI! NOT BUNNY! IT HAS A MEANING! -disregarded by everyone, especially Hibari who is biting Mukuro to death - literally! -) and I think she has drawn this needless scene out way too long, because she thought it was funny. If you haven't lost interest, read on.**

.

...

Sometimes Hibari wonders what exactly it is about the illusionist that draws him in.

By all means, Rokudo Mukuro is one of the most annoying people he has ever had the displeasure of meeting, and he is certainly at the top of Hibari's "Bite to Death" list.

Maybe its the fact that the other had been the first to defeat him?

Hibari doesn't know, nor does he care. Not with Mukuro's slim, long legs wrapped around his waist, with the man making sounds Hibari swears should be made illegal for the sheer fact that they penetrate through even Hibari Kyoyua's aloof mask.

He is reminded of the fact that Mukuro is very Italian every time they do this, the other boy just as verbose as he himself was silent, except for the harsh pants and occasional low grunts.

His heart breaks every time he holds Mukuro like this, because it isn't _really_ Mukuro, and he is reminded of this fact again as Mukuro reaches his limit, wrenching Hibari's own climax from the raven-haired boy.

"Kufu ... fu, I'd love to stay and chat, Kyo-kun, but ... " Mukuro's voice, laced with the huskiness of his recent orgasm, fades away and Hibari turns away to give the girl lying in the space a certain heterochromatic illusionist had occupied even a few moments ago some privacy as she dresses silently. Mukuro has already told her of their arrangement, and while Hibari didn;t know exactly what had transpires between the two of them, she comes to Hibari's room of her own accord every month - because Lord knew even Mukuro's power wouldn't last them more than one night every month - and thats - not really enough, he could never get enough of the illusionist under him, moaning and flushed, panting out his name.

But still, its well worth it to the both of them.

And then Chrome disappears from the base, and Hibari takes his own leave too, because Tsunayoshi has told him of what is to be done, and since there is no more Chrome, no more _Mukuro_, there is no need for him to stay in Japan.

He almost runs to Chrome's hospital room, making Kusakabe give him a sympathetic glance. If Hibari was a few years younger he would have bitten him to death for that, but he has matured, and is willing to listen, even though his patience is still short as ever.

His insides shrink as he sees Chrome's organs fading away.

_Its not true!_ A voice screams inside his mind.

_He _is _alive, he _will_ return._

And Hibari would keep Chrome alive till then.

"Leave us alone, herbivores." he instructs, striding in, in control once more.

"Do you know why he gave you the Vongola Mist Ring?" he asks once they are alone.

"Y-you ... M-Mukuro-sama ..." the young girl mumbles, and Hibari has to resist the urge to beat her face in for daring to utter _his _Mukuro's name in that adoring tone of voice. Mukuro belongs to _him_. _Always_ will, and he won't let this girl stand between them.

However much he denies it, he knows that she will always be between the two of them.

_The bond between the possessor and the possessed_ ... Mukuro had told him once.

The memory only makes him want to kill her even more.

He is alive.

He is standing before Hibari.

WIthout Chrome between them.

"Took you long enough, herbivore." Hibari mutters, and his eyes promise many weeks of limping to come, but Mukuro's smirk tells the other man that he doesn't really mind.

**A/N : -a very battered Bani emerges- S-sorry, Mukuro and Hibari are unavailable right now due to - noises from the background- I-I'll just leave it upto your imaginations otl.**

**Candy: Do review, and tell us how to improve! We so want to write this story, but can't 'cos it would involve real lemony stuff and we're afraid we suck at them, so help us improve, please? -gives puppy eyes and cyber cookies-**

**Bani: ...now who's the saner one, kora?**

**Candy: - kicks Bani in the head- Stop using catchphrases, they don't suit you. -waves at readers- Byebie!**

**Bani: ... s-so that wasn't totally Bel's phra - kicked again - Mmphhh. Review and don;t let this jerk kill me, or I won't be able to write and spam FFN, hurrhurr -kicked again- GAH!**


End file.
